While auditory evoked responses are often used for objective assessment of hearing, especially in infants, such responses do not provide an adequate measure of low-frequency hearing. This, in turn, makes more difficult the selection of a hearing aid appropriate for the patient's hearing deficit. Evaluation of the auditory evoked response is especially difficult because of the brain's response to transient changes in the sound stimulus, and because of temporal overlap of the responses. Both of these problems are eliminated by a new method, to be tested in this research, which retrieves auditory evoked responses to continuous low-frequency tones. If successful, this research will overcome a major problem in the evaluation of low-frequency hearing in infants.